dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Tom
Lauren Tom (born August 4, 1961 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American actress. DCAU filmography File:AngelaChen.png| Angela Chen File:DanaTan.png| Dana Tan File:Agent Lee.png| Agent Lee File:Mariko.png| Mariko File:AngelaChen (Brave New Metropolis).png| Alternate Angela Chen File:Dottie.png| Dottie File:Kai-Ro.png| Kai-Ro File:Chung.png| Chung File:Doctor Light.png| Doctor Light File:Rampage.png| Rampage File:Mercy_Graves.png|'Mercy Graves' * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" – Angela Chen * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" – Angela Chen * "Feeding Time" – Angela Chen * "The Way of All Flesh" – Angela Chen * "Stolen Memories" – Angela Chen * "The Main Man, Part I" – Angela Chen * "Tools of the Trade" – Angela Chen * "Blasts From the Past, Part I" – Angela Chen * "Action Figures" – Angela Chen * "Brave New Metropolis" – Angela Chen * "World's Finest, Part II" – Angela Chen * "Bizarro's World" – Angela Chen * "Heavy Metal" – Angela Chen * "Warrior Queen" – Angela Chen * "Superman's Pal" – Angela Chen * "Cold Comfort" – Ice Maiden #3 * "Rebirth" – Dana Tan, Dottie * "Black Out" – Dana Tan * "Golem" – Dana Tan * "Meltdown" – Dana Tan * "Dead Man's Hand" – Dana Tan * "The Winning Edge" – Dana Tan * "Splicers" – Dana Tan * "Earth Mover" – Dana Tan * "Lost Soul" – Dana Tan * "Rats" – Dana Tan * "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" – Dana Tan * "The Eggbaby" – Dana Tan * " " – Dana Tan * "Inqueling" – Dana Tan * "The Call" – Kai-Ro * "Countdown" – Agent Lee Feature films * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker – Dana Tan Video Games * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips - Angela Chen, Mercy Graves * "The Accomplice" – Agent Lee * "His Maker's Name" - Agent Lee * "Remote Control" - Agent Lee * "Change of Heart" - Agent Lee * "West Bound" - Agent Lee * "Hicksburg" - Agent Lee * "Taffy Time" - Agent Lee * "Absolute Zero" - Agent Lee * "Resume Mission" - Agent Lee * "Eclipsed, Part I" – Chung * "Epilogue" – Dana Tan, Kai-Ro, Doctor Light * "The Great Brain Robbery" – Doctor Light, Rampage (uncredited) }} Background information Tom was born in Chicago in 1961. She won an Obie (Off-Broadway Theatre Award) for her theatre work, and later had a starring role as one of the four daughters in The Joy Luck Club. Other film work includes the recent films In Good Company and Bad Santa, though she has primarily devoted herself to voice work in recent years. Her television work includes a recurring role on Friends as Ross's girlfriend Julie; Barbershop, and Grace Under Fire. Most recently she has become a series regular on Men In Trees. Angela Chen for the DCAU was her first voice work. After minor appearances on Extreme Ghostbusters and Pinky and the Brain, she landed her now-famous regular roles on King of the Hill as Minh Souphanousinphone and Kahn "Connie" Souphanousinphone, Jr.; and as Amy Wong on Futurama. Other voice work includes Kim Possible, Samurai Jack, Codename: Kids Next Door, W.I.T.C.H., American Dragon: Jake Long, The Replacements, Teacher's Pet, Rocket Power, and Max Steele. She also voiced both Angela Chen and Mercy Graves for the video game Superman: Shadow of Apokolips, reprising her role for the former and replacing Lisa Edelstein for the latter. See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans|List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice|List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice]] External links * * Lauren Tom's official website * Lauren Tom at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors